


Do "it"

by gloomdoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bath Houses, Eavesdropping, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomdoom/pseuds/gloomdoom
Summary: Hina heads to the bath house to retrieve an item she forgot there, but is suddenly surprised by some strange noises coming from within.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Do "it"

Hina had only wanted to retrieve a bag of Epsom salts she had left by accident in the bath. She couldn't let them go to waste! After all, it was the only bag she was able to find in the storage room, and Kami knew she reeeaally needed them after a good swim.

Gulping down the last bite of her donut, Aoi excused herself from the area , waving Hiro goodnight and swiftly ignoring Togami as he passed through the cafeteria door, scoffing lightly as he noticed that his plan to dine alone late was not accomplished, for several people were present.

The swimmer sprinted with agility to the bath house, careful not to trip on her pace. 

When she arrived she took in the space before her, shoulders relaxing at the absence of a camera. But she wasn't all at ease, taking a quick look at her surroundings one could see why. Items of clothing were discarded on the floor but she didn't find that strange at all. This was the bath houses dressing room after all. No, she was taken a back at the owners of said clothing.

It was Naegi and Kirigiri's attire. There was no mistaking it. From Naegi's red sneakers to her pleaded skirt and orange tie. These clothes indeed belonged to her classmates. They were also far from neatly organized, scattered everywhere, what she assumed to be Kyouko's bra even hanging from a nearby rack. 

"Who knew best friends could be so trusting of each other ... " She shrugged.

"Might as well not bother them, I'll come back la-" but Hina couldn't finish her sentence.

She was about to turn her heel when she finally noticed voices coming front the other side of the door, the one connected to the bath.

"Alright I-" she heard a male voice say.

"Slow down you're being too harsh..." A female voice responded. 

She instantly recognized them as the voices of the owners of said clothing. Her classmates Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyouko.

"I'm s-so sorry, you make me nervous. This is my f-first time doing something like t-this"

"Don't worry it's my first time doing it there... so could you be a bit more gentle?"

"I'll try, okay here I go, Are you ready?"

"If it's with you I don't mind."

Her feet slowly betrayed what her mind deemed as private, as they neared her to said entrance.

"Kiri...it's getting hot... I have to go in-"

"M-Makoto!"

At Kyouko's sudden yelp, she leaned closer against the door, their voices becoming much clearer.

"Ahh! Harder! Yess oh my! That's- M-Makoto, you! And y-your hands... They're magical!"

Her eyes widened as her mind began to wander off, finally making sense of their activity.

"Yes yes yes, right there!!"

"H-hey, I don't really need my hands you know just- "

"Ahh! It's vibrating...why? If you do it like that  
I-ll- Aaah!"

Hina froze as Kirigiri let out a pleasurable sigh, making her face light up, imagining her friends entangled with each other, in a sensual manner. All sorts of sexual activity popping into her head.

"That felt really good. You were perfect Makoto, thank you" 

She heard what appeared to be a kiss after, but she couldn't tell if it was just the floor squeaking. 

"W-well, I-I hardly did anything Kir- Kyouko, it was all y-you, But I think we both enjoyed it wouldn't you think?

"It was quite pleasant... You dont mind if we were to repeat this again would you?"

"As soon as possible please!"

"Shall we try it here then?"

The swimmers face had finished boiling up, slamming the door to the bathhouse open, revealing her two classmates indeed tangled with each- o....ther... 

............huh?

"W- what are you guys do-...ing?"

Hina stopped dead in her tracks, slowly processing the scene before her.

Kirigiri was layed onto the tiles, chest down, a towel placed a top her buttocks. An expression of ecstasy plastered all over her delicate features, her broad chest beating heavily against the floor. Over her, was the meek boy. Touching on her lower back, small hands pressing softly into her flesh. A towel was also wrapped around his own waist, exposing his slightly muscular chest.

The boy was the first to notice, letting out a flushed cry.

"Hi-Hi-Hina! W-Whate are you? I- we"

Kyouko suddenly managed to turn her head towards Aoi, finding her arms under her chin to support her face 

"N-Naegi is the best at massaging, you should..... really give it a t-try" she said, barely managing to give a flushed smile.

"I'm really not- that.. interested... I'm really sorry, I'll go, bye - have a soft nig- I mean warm - uh nice! Yeah nice...see ya!" With that she sprinted out the bath house, forgetting about the bag of Empson salts she had treasured dearly which would most likely be ruined by now.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Well...we scared her off..." The boy broke the silence.

"We did..." She continued.

"Sooo...how was I?" He beamed at her.

"Your acting was quite convincing. I almost bought it myself." Kyouko gave him a soft smile.

The pair was enjoying a private night at the bath house like the overly sensorial young adults they were, sharing premature pleasure through their raw lovemaking. After their first round, the young woman had noticed the frail sound of what appeared to be footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Kyouko felt them nearing, so her and Makoto decided to improvise a massage, managing to fool the innocent little swimmer.

"Nahh I wasn't that great. You on the other hand....." he leaned in.

"You were perfect...like always..." He said caressing her with his eyes.

"I'm not-" she blushed incredulously.

"You're my perfect little thing. No matter what you say..." He said booping her nose playfully.

She rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her blush. "Whatever, shall we go for round two then?"

A smirk suddenly appeared on her face, bedroom eyes at his mercy.

"It looks like you're ready to go" she said quickly glancing down at his neither regions, a sizeable bulge between his legs.

"How could I not? You're..."  
He looked her up and down as she gave him a sly smile. 

"I'm what...?" She raised a brow teasingly, finally turning her body to him, one of her hands teasing at the supple flesh of her breast.

"You-" he gulped, scanning her down.

Kyouko stared at him intently, as he noticed that she was trying to slip his robe off with her other hand.

"-are not getting away with this." He said grasping at her hips, pulling off her robe in a sudden moment.

She arose, hungry for him, hooking her arms behind his neck.

"Then by any means, give me all you've got."

Suddenly they were entranced in a heated kiss, his hands tangling in her long lavender hair as she layed him down, hands pinning him by his shoulder blades. Kirigiri sucked on his neck long enough to earn a yelp from him, deciding to finally nip at his ear before uttering:

"Safe word is soap"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I took a bit of inspo from that one scene of doing *it* between Akane and Nekomaru in the second game <3 Kudos to you if you noticed the reference! Also my first naegiri fic here, let me know if you would like more from this particular ship ;)
> 
> Thanks For reading !


End file.
